The Fate of Batman!
The Fate of Batman! is the eighty-fifth episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Air Date February 2, 2013 Teaser In the past, with Batman in his 1st costume, he teams up with Alan Scott, who tells him justice is more important than vengeance. Main Plot Alan Scott gathers his JSA teammates, Nightwing, Batgirl, Robin, Huntress, Catwoman, the JLA, Plastic Man, Bronze Tiger and the Outsiders to help fix with Batman's darker knight nature. Trivia *Spectre appears as the main antagonist of this episode, as his actions were exposed by Phantom Stranger, which led Spectre to be ??? from the JSA. *Batman ends his darker knight nature and goes into his uniform from 80's. Quotes *Phantom Stranger: Why don't you ask Spectre? He had caused Dala's vampirism which led to Batman's vampire side, he also caused the deaths of Joe Chill, Achilles Milo, Harvey Dent and Hugo Strange. *Nightwing: How do you think we believe that? (Phantom Stranger glimpses the rest of Batman's friends into the events of "Chill of the Night", where Chill was confronted by Joker, Penguin, Two-Face, Riddler, Mr. Freeze, Solomon Grundy, Poison Ivy, Mad Hatter and Penguin's henchmen) *''Joe Chill: No, guys, wait! (being punched by Joker and Freeze, as Batman confronts his foes)'' *''Joker: Oh, yeah, almost forgot about you. (The villains run towards Batman to kill him, but Batman defeats Riddler, Two-Face, Penguin, Hatter, Freeze, Ivy, Penguin's goons and Grundy, and then confronts Joker who was holding the Sonic Disruptor, as Spectre in flashback was seen activating it, blasting the rooftop, as the villains flee, and the rooftop hits Chill, killing him)'' *Wildcat: What in the name of? *Phantom Stranger: Perhaps, you should see more. (switches to where Milo was being stopped) *''Milo: You should've listened to the ghost, I'll be back out on the street in 2 months, you'll never stop me on my great work.'' *''Batman: Maybe Justice will deal with you, Milo. (leaves the scene, as Spectre returns)'' *''Spectre: Achilles Milo...(releases the rats from the cage)'' *''Milo: (frightened) Wait, what are you-?'' *''Spectre: The time has come for the evil you rot to consume you...(turns Milo into cheese, as the rate eat him, Batgirl was holding her mouth to gasp, as Nightwing holds her)...such as the wrath of....the Spectre!'' *Captain Marvel: Holy moley! (Phantom Stranger switches to Dala's experimentation, when Dala was working as Dr. ??? ???, when suddenly, Spectre appeared again privately activating the buttons which hits Dr. ???, turning her into Dala, as Phantom Stranger fast forwards to her battle with Batman and Etrigan, as Etrigan defeated her, and Batman turned into a vampire in the Batmobile) *Phantom Stranger: And now for the grand finale. (switches the scene to where Two-Face met his death) *''Two-Face: I know who you are Batman, now, it's payback time!'' *''Batman: You forgot one thing Harvey, your coin!'' *''Two-Face: You're right, heads, you live, tails, you die! (flips his coin, and Spectre emerges going through Batman having him to throw alot of coins in the sky, to see which one Harvey catches, he tries to catch one but Hugo jumps causing Two-Face, to fall with him!)'' *Nightwing: Take us back, right now! *Phantom Stranger: As you insist. (returns to where they were) Cast *Diedrich Bader as Batman *Tara Strong as Huntress/Katana *Nika Futterman as Catwoman *R. Lee Ermy as Wildcat *Jennifer Hale as Power Girl/Ice/Maxima/Zatanna *Phil Morris as Al Pratt/Atom *Greg Ellis as Dr. Fate *Corey Burton as Dr. Mid-Nite/Alan Scott/Green Lantern/Red Tornado *Andy Miller as Jay Garrick/Flash *William Katt as Carter Hall/Hawkman *Lex Lang as Hourman *Ricky Collins as Johnny Thunder *Mark Hamill as Spectre *Jeff Bennett as Starman/Joker/Captain Marvel *Crawford Wilson as Nightwing *Mae Whitman as Batgirl *Jeremy Shada as Robin *Roger Rose as Superman *Will Friedle as Blue Beetle *Tom Everett Scott as Booster Gold *John DiMaggio as Aquaman *James Arnold Taylor as Guy Gardner/Green Arrow *Grey DeLisle as Fire/Black Canary *Nicholas Guest as Martian Manhunter *Brian Bloom as Captain Atom *Richard Newman as Rocket Red *Matt Lanter as Bloodwynd *Vicki Lewis as Wonder Woman *??? as Ray II *??? as Agent Liberty *??? as Black Condor II *Loren Lester as Hal Jordan *Alan Tudyk as Barry Allen *Rick D. Wasserman as Hawkman *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Hawkwoman/Halo *Tyler James Williams as Firestorm/Jason Rusch *Bill Fagerbakke as Ronnie Raymond *Sean Donnellan as Elongated Man *James Sie as Atom *Bumper Robinson as Black Lightning *Scott Menville as Metamorpho *Hunter Parrish as Geo-Force *Tom Kenny as Plastic Man *Gary Sturgis as Bronze Tiger *Kevin Conroy as Phantom Stranger *Peter Ontari as Joe Chill *Dee Bradley Baker as Professor Milo *James Remar as Two-Face Category:Episodes